


Cuddling On A Cold Coronan Night

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a text post, Canon, Cold, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Night, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Post canon, Post-Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Winter, embracing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Rapunzel and Cass snuggle in front of the fireplace on a cold winter's evening, enjoying each other's embrace in a cocoon of blankets. (Cassunzel, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Cuddling On A Cold Coronan Night

If it was one thing that Cassandra had missed in her time away from Corona, it was Rapunzel's warmth. Though she no longer had her long blonde hair or the Sundrop within her body, there was still a natural magic within her that soothed Cass.

And it was certainly soothing them both right now, on this cold and frigid winters night. Since Corona was a city by the ocean, winter was particularly cold there, especially inside of the great castle. Sure, it wasn't the worst winter that had befallen the kingdom, but it certainly wasn't pleasant.

Rapunzel and Cassandra were huddled up in the sitting room, snuggled up in blankets in front of the fireplace. Cass had Rapunzel held close to her, stroking her grilfriend’s short brown hair as she rested on her shoulder. Though she had the strength to break a board in half, she made sure to be gentle with her dearest Rapunzel.

Looking down, Cass smiled at the snuggled princess next to her, planting a soft gentle kiss on her forehead. The Princess didn't move, Cass wondering if Rapunzel had fallen asleep. She didn't blame her. These blankets and the couch were extremely comfortable.

"You still awake Raps?" she asked.

"Mmmmmm..." Rapunzel sighed in content, barely awake. The heat and just the wonderful sensation of being with Cass so intimately like this were lulling her to sleep. But she was trying her best to remain awake, but it was quite a struggle.

Cass giggled. "You'd be better off sleeping in your bed."

"No... anywhere with you... is comfortable," Rapunzel groaned. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Ugh... what time is it?"

Cass looked up at the clock. "Just gone eight-thirty."

"Ugh, this is why I prefer summer," Rapunzel said. "Everything gets so dark so early."

"I know what you mean," Cass admitted. "Hey, why don't I grab us some hot chocolate?"

"No, stay here," Rapunzel insisted. "I... I don't wanna feel cold."

"I'd only be gone a few minutes, " Cass reassured her. "You wouldn't even know I was gone."

"No... please stay," Rapunzel sleepily begged.

Cass sighed. "Fine." She pulled her lover closer. "Come here then. I'll warm you up myself."

Even if Rapunzel was half-asleep, that didn't mean Cass didn't adore her completely. There wasn't a day that had gone by that she hadn't thought about Rapunzel, her love, her beauty, her everything. And now that she was back in Corona, she made sure to always be with her, to be with her when no one else couldn't.

As she held her, Cass felt Rapunzel stroke her cheek and turn her face towards hers. The roaring fire in front of them warmed them up and Cass stared adoringly into Rapunzel's beautiful green eyes. The whole world stopped still as they gazed at one another.

"You mean the world to me, Cass," the princess said dreamily.

"And you mean a lot to me too, Raps," Cass whispered, before she leaned in and kissed Rapunzel.

Rapunzel melted, more than she had already in the warmth of Cass's embrace, the fire and the mountain of blankets they were huddled up inside of. She let Cass kiss her, caressing her cheek softly. Cass threaded her fingers through Rapunzel's short hair, deepening the kiss.

Whimpering, Rapunzel held Cass closer, wanting more of her amazing lips kissing her. Kissing Cassandra was like heaven. She didn't want it to end. Slowly, she brought up her hands and touched Cass's face as she kissed her, feeling her lover's smooth, soft skin.

But as the two of them were making out, they heard the sound of the door opening.

"Whoops, sorry, was I interrupting something?" Eugene's voice called out.

Pulling away from the kiss, Cass and Rapunzel saw their friend in the open doorway, holding two mugs of hot cocoa in his hands. Rapunzel and Cass blushed deeply in embarrassment, especially Cassandra. The proud warrior was a little shy when it came to people seeing her and Rapunzel being... loving, even Eugene.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel chirped, trying to break the awkward moment. "No, it's fine... we're fine."

"Thank goodness," Eugene said, smiling. "I was just going out on duty and I figured I'd bring you ladies some hot cocoa. It's a pretty cold one night."

"Awwww thank you!" Rapunzel said, taking one of the cups and taking a sip. "Mmmm... lovely and warm." She took another sip and gasped. "Ooh, too hot!"

Cass chuckled as she took her cup. "Careful, Raps. Don't wanna burn your tongue."

Then she smiled at Eugene. Though she was embarrassed still, she wouldn't mind if they had some company. Plus she knew how Rapunzel loved to cuddle up between her and Eugene like she was the filling in a sandwich of love. "You know you could always join us, Fitzherbert. Plenty of space on this couch."

"Heh, thanks, but someone's gotta make sure you ladies are safe and sound," Eugene said. "Well, I better be going. Make sure you both head to bed soon. It's gonna get a lot worse tonight."

"Duly noted," Cass said, as Eugene left hem.

After waiting a few minutes and blowing on her drink, Rapunzel gulped down her cocoa and sighed. "I don't deserve a guy as sweet as him... or a girl as pretty as you."

"You hit the jackpot, Raps," Cass teased. "With both of us."

Giggling, Rapunzel kissed Cassandra softly, tasting the moistness of the hot chocolate still on Cass's lips. As she pulled away, she leaned in close, eyes wide and freckles glowing from the embers of the fire. "Hey, how about you read me a story."

"Still awake enough to listen?" Cass teased. Rapunzel's gorgeous eyes seemed to be fluttering shut every other second.

"I think so," Rapunzel said, her voice as soft as a kitten's purr. "Honestly, you have the most dreamy voice in the whole world."

 _I could say the same for you, my love_ , Cass thought, smiling fondly and stroking her cheek. Then she smirked. "Alright, good thing I brought the book down with me when we snuggled up down here."

Cass took great pride in how prepared she was for every situation. Whether it be a battle of life or death or an evening with the woman she loved, she liked to be ready for any eventuality.

As Cass began to read, Rapunzel found herself becoming lost in the tale Cass was reading to her. She was a natural storyteller, it had to be said. There was something about it that drew her in, such passion, especially when it came to stories about heroic adventures.

Rapunzel tried her best to keep her eyes open, wanting to reach the end... but sadly, she couldn't deny sleep forever and eventually she drifted off, going limp with her head resting on Cass's shoulder once more, dreaming pleasantly of the woman she loved.

Cass didn't mind one bit. Rapunzel needed her beauty sleep after all, since she was a princess. As her girlfriend slumbered against her, Cass put the book down, wrapped her up a little tighter in the blankets and gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Sleep tight, Raps," Cass cooed, snuggling her, before falling asleep herself in front of that roaring fire.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Been a while since I did some Cassunzel... but I wanted to do this to celebrate something special since I recently have started talking with my friend Nona again (and loving all her Cassunzel art). She sent me this text post from the Cassunzel discord server she's on and I loved it and turned it into a fic... though I did tweak some things. The girls seemed to be a bit mean to Eugene in the original post, so there's none of that. RAPUNZEL HAS TWO HANDS!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the Disney gay goodness!


End file.
